1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a foldable hammer, more particularly to a foldable hammer for use in an emergency.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the aforesaid co-pending application of the inventor, a foldable emergency hammer is disclosed to include a handle and a hammerhead that is attached to the handle and that has a striking end. The handle is elongated, and has a pivot end and a free end that defines a retention hole. The retention hole extends in a transverse direction relative to a longitudinal direction of the handle. An extension rod has a pivot end connected pivotally to the pivot end of the handle, a free end, on which the hammerhead is fixed, and an intermediate portion with an elongated blade opening that extends in the longitudinal direction. A lock unit locks the extension rod releasably at an unfolded position relative to the handle. The extension rod is rotatable relative to the handle to a folded position, when unlocked from the handle, such that the striking end of the hammerhead engages the retention hole in the free end of the handle, thereby reducing a total length of the hammer. In addition, a cutter is secured within the extension rod, and has a blade portion that is exposed from the blade opening in the extension rod.
The object of this invention is to provide a foldable emergency hammer for use in case of an emergency.
Accordingly, a foldable emergency hammer of the present invention includes an elongated handle, a plurality of workpiece-driving bits, a bit-holding seat, first and second retaining seats, a foldable operating tool, a hammerhead, an extension rod, and a retaining unit. The handle extends in a longitudinal direction, and has a rear end defining a retention hole that extends in a transverse direction relative to the longitudinal direction, a front end opposite to the rear end, and a first side face that extends between the front and rear ends and that is indented to form a seat-receiving chamber. The seat-receiving chamber extends in the longitudinal direction. The bit-holding seat is mounted detachably in the seat-receiving chamber, and is formed with a plurality of bit-receiving grooves which receive the workpiece-driving bits, respectively. The first and second retaining seats are aligned in the longitudinal direction, are fixed on the handle at opposite sides of the seat-receiving chamber, and project from the first side face in the transverse direction. The operating tool includes a handgrip that has two opposite ends detachably mounted on the first and second retaining seats so as to stack on the bit-holding seat, and a tool element pivoted to one of the opposite ends of the handgrip. The tool element includes a driver shank for connecting with a selected one of the workpiece-driving bits. The hammerhead has a striking end. The extension rod has a pivot end pivoted to the first retaining seat, and a free end opposite to the pivot end and on which the hammerhead is fixed. The extension rod is rotatable relative to the handle between a folded position, in which the extension rod is juxtaposed with the operating tool on the first side face, and the striking end of the hammerhead extends into and engages the retention hole in the rear end of the handle, and a non-folded position, in which the striking end of the hammerhead moves away from the retention hole and the extension rod extends in the longitudinal direction. The retaining unit releasably retains the extension rod at the folded and non-folded positions relative to the handle.